


My Only Sunshine

by Nikka001



Series: Stronger Together - A Collection of Jimon One-Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Future Fic, Jace Wayland Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Sing to me like its the last time I'll hear your voice





	My Only Sunshine

Simon dropped to the ground, his knees hitting hard against the pavement of a deserted New York City sidewalk. Reaching out with trembling hands, he grasped Jace’s tightly in his. His skin was cold to the touch. Simon held back a sob as Jace’s eyelids flittered open.

“Si…” His voice was rough and shaky as he tried to speak.

A watery smile spread across Simon’s lips as he gazed down at the man he loved. “I’m here Jace. I’m here.”

Jace opened his mouth to speak again, “Si, I need you- I need you to do something. For me.”

Simon nodded his head vigorously. He would do anything for Jace. Anything at all.

“I need you to sing. The song you sang when Sammie was born.” Tears formed in both their eyes as they recalled the moment their young daughter was brought into this world. It had been six years and she was still the best thing that had ever happened to either of them. Putting on as brave a face as he could muster, Simon re positioned himself so now Jace's head was lying in his lap. 

Combing a hand through Jaces golden blonde locks, Simon took shaky breath. "You are my - sunshine." 

Jaces body begins to tremble as he finally lets the tears fall.

"My only sunshine." Jace reached up with a shaking hand and caressed the side of Simon’s face, a small smile spreading to his lips.

Simon broke, letting the tears finally fall, “You m-make me happy, when skies are grey.”

His voice was thick with emotion as he forced himself to sing a goodbye. A goodbye he never wanted to say.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.” Jaces hand slipped from his cheek and fell limp at his side.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”


End file.
